You Can't Win
by thetinyblondeone
Summary: You can never win the Hunger Games. Even if you get out alive, you're not free. This is a collection of poems on HG characters on their views of the Games.
1. Katniss Everdeen

**Author's Note: hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice! I would love it if you would R&R, myabe if I get enough I will post some more....I have some more poems that need to be posted on here but I want to see if people will actually read them first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or Katniss Everdeen. They belong to Suzanne Collins. No copyright intended.**

**Claimer: I DO own this poem, so please do not steal my work.**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen**

Capitol, do you love our pain?

It seems to you this is all a Game!

Our heartaches, our suffering

Does this all mean nothing?

What kind of rulers are you?

You owe us something long past due!

You kill us kids off every year

Then sit back and bask in our fear!

We are sick of it, can't you see?

Why can't you just let us free?

You promised me that when I won your stupid Games

I wouldn't have to live in shame.

A life of fame and ease back home

A life where I was free to roam.

Lies! That's what they were

Because everyday cry over him and her.

You know who,

The ones you killed, like Rue?

Well, they weren't just part of your cruel Games

They weren't just there for you to maim!

They were living P-E-O-P-L-E,

Don't you see?

Their lives weren't yours to take

And every moment I ache.

We are tired of your horrible Games

So Peeta and I have started a flame.

Soon it will light

And then ignite.

As the Capitol goes up in smoke,

We'll be the ones making the jokes.

Capitol, your time is up

You have had your fair share of slip ups.

You can't control us, not by force

We'll all fight back, because we are on the right course.

Let the revolution take its toll

Because, Capitol, you will loose control.

It's time for a new leader around here

One that won't kill kids every year.

* * *

**sooo......what did u think? now that you have read it, I would love it if you would please push the lovely review button below and write a review. Contructive critisim welcome, but haters are not. thanks! please please please please PLEASE review!**


	2. Peeta Mellark

**Author's Note: this is my first fanfiction, please be nice! And also, thanks to my awesome reviewers, LoveTheBoyWithTheBread, LovelyWolf, and dazzledpixie, you guys mean a lot! thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or any of the characters, including Peeta Mellark. They belong to Suzanne Collins, no Copyright intended.**

**Claimer: I DO own this poem, so don't steal! It's against the law!**

**

* * *

**

**Peeta Mellark**

Dear Katniss I love you!

Do those words not go through?

Do they not touch your heart?

Don't you want me to be your other part?

Ever since that day I saw you sing

I've always had this crazy dream.

I thought maybe you would fall for me, too

But now I know it's too good to be true.

You love this other guy named Gale

But for you, my love will never fail.

I'd do anything for you, Katniss dear

Let me wipe away your tear.

With death around us, I'll keep you safe

I'll hold you tight, just in case.

The Hunger Games are so cruel

I don't know why they are considered cool.

But Katniss my love for you is deep

And if you want it, it's yours to keep.

I can love you, I really can

Can't you see I'm your biggest fan?

In these Games, only one wins

And I don't care if it's a sin,

But Katniss I'll give up for you my earthly life

Even if you won't be my wife.

* * *

**pease review.... my first fanfict, plz be nice. comstructive critism welcomed and accepted, haters are not. please R&R!**


	3. Cato

**Author's Note: thanks for all the lovely reviews! here is Cato's poem. I didn't really know how to do this one, so i just left cato with the same characteristics he has in the book.....a merciless killing machine. i know some people have changed him to a softer person, but....i really don't see cato as one to say; " OMG i really do not want to kill innocent children." you know what i mean? he's a career for peeta's sake! so...enjoy, and reviews would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or Cato.**

**Claimer: I DO own this poem, so don't steal my stuff. its against the law!**

* * *

**Cato**

A killing machine, that's me!

I fight and I win, and I will never flee.

I've been trained for this my entire life

Practicing with an axe, a spear, a knife.

This is my opinion of fun,

Watching the others as they try to run.

But they can't escape from me, no one can

Because if I have you in my sights, BAM!

When I volunteered for the Hunger Games, I knew it was time

And that victory was finally mine.

I'll beat all the others, enjoying their screams

Delighting in their expiration and crushing their dreams.

It must be sad to know

That as your last blood flows,

You won't ever see your family again

You won't see the light of day, and you cannot win.

Too bad I don't have a family

Or anyone else to be disappointed in me.

I've been trained by the very best hands

Been trained to win in forests or sands.

There is no way I can loose

No way will I come to a truce.

I will kill off the tributes one by one

Saving stronger ones for later to vamp up the fun.

Loosing is not part of my plan

Because I have so many fans.

No, this year is my year.

So, beware, because your end is near.

* * *

**please R&R!!! also, i may not be able to update for a while because i have a major science report due, but i promise i will try to update every chance i get! thank u SO much for reading, and you will never know how much the wonderful reviews mean to me. constructive critism welcome, haters are not! please review!**


	4. Clove

A/N: haha this poem was REALLY fun to write! i love clove, i love her personality. i think she is the only career i actually like. btw, i said i would not be able to update soon on my last poem, that starts now, after this poem. i really will try to get the next poem up soon, though, but please keep watching for it!

**Disclaimer: i do not own the H.G.s, or Clove**

**Claimer: I DO own this poem, so dont steal, it's againt the law!**

* * *

**Clove**

I will enjoy watching her die

I'll love it when she starts to cry.

Cato told me I could have her

I'll give everyone a show for sure!

I gather an array of knives

With these I've taken so many lives.

I'll carve pretty patterns all over her face

I'll smear her blood all over the place.

The "Girl on Fire" HA!

To me it's all a bunch of blah!

She's not in love with Lover Boy

It's all just a made up ploy!

I'm not blind; I can see their little act

They only do it to survive and that's a fact!

Too bad Panem will cry when she dies

Maybe then they will see all her lies.

Katniss, watch out, I'm coming for you

In a few hours you will be through.

I feel like an animal going in for the kill

Oh joy, won't this be a thrill!?!

Only the strong can survive these Games

Only the strong can survive all the pains.

For Katniss, it's way too late

Because now I get to decide her fate.

I'll kill her, I'll kill everyone, and then I will win.

I will win these Games because I'm not afraid to sin!

* * *

**okay now plz plz plz review, because what writer doesnt like them? i promise i will read all the reviews i get, and i will review something for you! please review, it makes me happy :D. also, check out my new One-Shot called One Last Glance. you can see it on my profile. constructive critism welcom, haterz are not! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Glimmer

**A/N: okay, so even though i wrote this poem, i got the idea of glimmer being more than just a pretty face from LoveTheBoyWithTheBread. i'm not trying to copy you, Mel, i was just trying to write my own oppinion on this subject! so...enjoy! and all you sweet reviewers, you're making me feel special! i didnt know people would respond like that if i posted these! so here's glimmer!**

**D/C: i do not own the HG or glimmer**

**C: I DO own this poem, so don't steal my stuff, it's against the law!**

* * *

**Glimmer**

A pretty face, that's all I am

That's the only reason I have fans.

Is that all I'm worth?

Well, here I am now, lying on the earth.

The stupid bugs

Have poison like drugs.

Only the lucky can survive more than one sting

And I with multiple can feel the aching.

It won't be long now, I know

Because the venom begins to flow.

My mind races,

My fear cases.

The stupid bugs

With their poison like drugs,

Are going to be the end of me.

I am angry.

I was supposed to win.

Not rot here like a moldy pumpkin.

My face will not be pretty for long.

Where, oh where did I go wrong?

I just wanted everyone to see

There was more than pretty to me.

I can fight, too.

But here it looks like I am through.

I will not win the Games this year.

Instead I will suffer from fear

That the stupid bugs create

And that fear will be my fate.

I let out a tear.

It slides down my disfigured face

And vanishes with out a trace.

The tracker-jacker stings have swollen so high

That I cannot even see the sky.

The poison sinks in all the way

And now it's my time to pay.

I was more than a pretty face.

I was a girl, in this stupid race.

Now I lay here on the dirt

A pretty face, a girl who used to flirt.

And in this dirt I will stay

Because no one cares about me, anyway.

I thought I could beat the Hunger Games.

Turns out, I couldn't even beat the pains.

* * *

**kay, now please review! also, check out my story, One Last Glance, and review that too, please! i also have a new story coming up soon, it's going to be called either "A little less chit-chat" or "a little bit quicker". it's about what would have happened if clove had been "a little bit quicker" and spent a "little less chit-chat" with katniss at the feast. what do u think i should call it? you can find this one soon on my profile. again, constructive critism welcome, flames are not. PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Foxface

**A/N: hey here is foxface! also, if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to tell me, becuase i am running out of poems! i only have rue and thresh left, so please, PLEASE tell me if you have any suggestions, and i will gladly do them! please read and review, i appreciate all of them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HGs, or Foxface**

**Claimer: I DO own this poem, so don't steal my stuff! it's against the law!**

**enjoy.......reviews would be wonderful, fyi! :)**

* * *

**Foxface**

I am sneaky, I am sly

You will not see me in the sky.

I will stay alive as long as I can,

Because I have the best plan.

Nobody bothers with me,

They just let me run free…

For now.

How long can this last?

It won't be long before I get the death blast.

With only four left in this Game,

I have no chance of promised fame.

Cato will give me a merciless death,

District 12 is sure to take away my breath.

I have no chance of winning now,

Because for sure I am listed as chow.

It won't be long before I'm found

My killers will sniff me out like a hound.

I am sneaky, I am sly

But soon you may see me in the sky.

Before I die a painful death,

There's something I can do to ensure a quick last breath.

The berries, so dark, so deadly, so sweet

Offer a way out, all I have to do is eat.

Smiling my foxy, sly grin

I pick a berry and begin.

I pop the berry in my mouth

It won't be long now, they are headed south.

The purple juice stains my lips

The berries make my stomach flip.

I feel the poison sinking in

And I give my last sneaky grin.

I have cheated death, and in a way I win.

I have ensured a quick and painless end.

My suicide will look like a mere mishap

I'm sure the Capitol will give a clap.

Another tribute is dead,

Get them out of the way to let the real fun be fed.

Maybe in my death some victory will be found

Maybe its better I'm not around.

I didn't stand a chance, anyway

I was just an obstacle in this dumb screenplay.

I am sneaky, I am sly

But tonight, my face will be in the sky.

* * *

**okay, so please review! tomorrow rue will be up, but PLEASE review this one! again, any poem suggestions would be great! constructive criticism welcomed, flames are not! please R&R, and also please R&R my foxface story called "One Last Glance" you can find it on my profile! i love all you readers, you are SO wonderful! :D**


	7. Please Read: IMPORTANT!

I am sorry, dear readers, but I will not be updating my stories for a few days. One of my best friends died this morning, and I am having a really hard time coping with it. I promise I will finish the stories, I just might not update for a few days. I'm sorry, but if you ever loose someone you love very much you will know how I feel. I just ask that you keep Deann (the one who now lives in Heaven), her family, and me in your prayers. Thanks for understanding.

~littlemockingjay~

* * *

**please pray for her, that her beautiful soul is now residing with her Creator. thank you, i know she would appreciate it. :)**


	8. Marvel

**A/N: well, here is the next poem. sorry it's been so long, its been crazy here, what with Deann's rosary and funeral and burial and the griving and all. i've been helping with all that stuff, and trying to cheer up her mom. i am still a mess, but i guess i should probably start updating again. plz forgive me! and about this poem......this is for LoveTheBoyWithTheBread, aka Mel. yeah, i know, i kinda gave a new view on Marvel. i didn't really know how to portray him, we never learn that much about him. so i made him sorry for killing rue, but not sorry for killing the other tributes. so i hope u like it!**

**D/C: i dont own the H.G.s**

**C/: I DO own this poem**

* * *

**Marvel**

I didn't know I would feel this bad

I didn't know I could feel so sad.

I feel remorse for the life I took

I guess now you can call me a crook.

That little girl should not have died

With the spear sticking out of her side.

I guess it's fair that I die, too

Maybe it will help pay for the life of Rue.

I'll always remember her last cry

It bounces around in my head as she starts to die.

I'll remember the horror in Katniss' eyes

As she watched little Rue's demise.

I deserve this arrow to the neck

Because I've made everything a wreck.

Goodbye everyone, my time is done

But I have taken the lives of more than one.

I don't regret the others this way

Only for the death of the Little Mockingjay.

She was so young

I hate what I've done.

But I cannot reverse my past act

I cannot reverse my infract.

I hope to see Rue in a better place

Although I'm embarrassed to show my face.

It's over, it's done with, and I don't want to live

I just hope her family can forgive.

* * *

**please review!**


	9. Rue

**A/N; Okay, here's Rue. Again, sorry for taking a while to update-I have some big tests coming up and I really need to study. Hopefully updates will get more regular after school ends....I can't wait! :D So....enjoy!**

**D/C: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**C: I DO own this poem, so don't steal my stuff! It's ILLEGEAL!**

* * *

**Rue**

I remember this morning I jumped from tree to tree

I'll never forget the feeling of being so free.

I smile a little, because it felt like I could almost fly

But my smile soon disappears as I know it's my turn to die.

I'm caught in a net

And it takes all I've got not to fret.

A boy is soon over me, spear in hand

This is not part of what Katniss planned.

I scream out, but it's too late

The spear is through my body, it's my fate.

The spearhead is buried in my stomach shaft

But the boy, Marvel he is called, just suppresses an evil laugh.

Then Katniss is here

In her eyes there is fear.

She knows I will die

And she doesn't even try to lie.

Marvel is out with an arrow in the neck

His cannon booms, his blood pools… yeck!

Tears start to form in Katniss' eyes

One look at me and she cries.

Blood puddles around my wound

I'm sure the Capitol viewers will definitely stay tuned.

Katniss holds my hand very tight

Then, black starts to take over the light.

But I have one last dying wish

"Sing," I say, hoping it doesn't sound foolish.

A beautiful melody fills the air

My pain starts to ease and I begin not to care.

I breathe in deeply one last time

As Katniss' last words end with a chime.

Finally I am free of the Games

All the troubles and all the pains.

Marvel is not to blame for my death

Only one thing is to blame for my last breath.

The Capitol, in their cruel ways

Should be made, as always, to pay.

They are responsible for everything here

For the arena, for our deaths, for all of our fear.

Ever since I was reaped I knew I could not win

But I tried pretty hard, and I held up my chin.

I always knew I would never win fame

Because of this sick, twisted, cruel Game.

Maybe all of our deaths were worth it, all the children who died

Maybe one day we'll make a difference to everyone who cried.

Maybe one day they'll look back on our deaths

Maybe everyone will avenge our last breaths.

Maybe one day the Capitol will fall

And maybe one day they will remember us all.

The tributes that died here are proof

That the Hunger Games are not some big goof.

Once you are in, you won't come out

Even if you win, you'll never not shout.

You'll never forget the things you saw here

In this Arena, the place where we've all shed a tear.

I hope all us kids will be remembered

I hope all of our deaths will not just have been littered.

I hope some day we make a difference

I hope one day someone decides to take vengeance.

The Capitol is to blame

But out of the ashes, we'll start a flame.

Because if we don't we have died for nothing

Surly us children are worth something?

So Capitol, beware

Because we will fight, we DO dare!

And when the time comes, oh Capitol, you will fall

And then you just might remember us all.

* * *

**haha, it was a little dragged out, wasn't it? Sorry, it's just that Rue is, was, and always will be my favorite charcater, and I just couldn't stop! And also, I know some people have asked me not to make Rue so serious, and I really did try not to, but you have to remember-Rue worked all day in the fields. She saw children being killed and/or whipped in the town square. She didn't have much food. Rue has gone through way more than most 12 year olds do, which means she was probably a lot more mature than most 12 yr. olds today. Just thought I'd clear this up! :) Please Review!**


	10. Thresh

**A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be the last poem for a while; I have some major semester tests coming up and I really need time to study. But I promise you, I am working on poems this very instant for Gale, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Effie, Haymitch, and characters from Catching Fire, also the Avox Girl. So please bear with me. I am actually working on another story to post, too. Please Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: Okay, this is Thresh. He was pretty hard to do, because we really don't know that much about him. So, I did my best!**

**D/C: I don't own the HGs.**

**C: I DO own this poem, so don't steal my stuff! It's against the law!**

* * *

**Thresh**

I've been hiding in a field of wheat

Planning this horrible Game's defeat.

Not everyone likes to see death,

Not everyone likes to take away someone's breath.

I don't want to kill.

I don't find it much of a thrill.

I have been asked to join the Career's group

But not everyone likes to be controlled by a dupe.

Killing is not my type of style

None of us chose to go into exile.

Except for the Careers, of course,

Who think that taking someone's life by force

Is all fun and games.

They think its fun to maim

The innocent.

They probably wouldn't care if they killed an infant.

Ever since I saw that little girl's face in the sky,

I knew it was time for me to make someone die.

I didn't enjoy it, I can tell you that

But mess with my friends and you'll get swatted like a gnat.

What did that little girl ever do to you?

Yes, you know who I am talking about, Rue.

I felt like owed her ally, for bringing her this far

I hate owing people, it's like you are strapped to a bar.

I let Rue's little ally live,

I guess it was the least I could give.

We are even now, no more left to pay

But I know for sure these are going to be my last days.

Cato is after me

And will be here soon if I do not flee.

I don't want to kill that boy

But I will if I have to, he handles his weapon like a toy.

I don't want to kill anyone, this wasn't my plan

But I know these Games aren't a sham.

* * *

**So, please Review! And again, I will post as soon as I have the chance, but probably not until after this next week some time. Also, be looking out for my new story, I don't know what the title will be yet. But it will be in the Hunger Games catergory.**

**Thanks for reading! God Bless!**


	11. Gale

**A/N: hey, peoples of fanfiction, sorry about the long wait. been babysitting and haven't had that much time. but, i have a lot of poems written, I just haven't had time to get them typed and uploaded. i promise to have at least another one up this week. so, here's gale! hope you enjoy!**

**D/C: NO, I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**C/:i own this poem. **

* * *

**Gale:**

I hate that boy, I truly do.

Doesn't my love for her shine through?

She risked her life for him more than once

And all I can say is that he's a dunce.

He's pathetic, he's weak, he'll bring about her end.

He'll destroy something within her that I can't mend.

If he's really loved her all these years

Why didn't he help her through all those tears?

Why didn't her stick by her side

When life knocked her down like a strong tide?

And why hasn't he said something before today?

That makes me think this is all some play.

But Katniss is clueless, like she always is.

His proclamation of love has left her head in a tizz.

I hope Katniss knows how much I care

Because there is only so much pain I can bare.

Now, some say that the cameras don't lie,

But they always leave me still asking, "Why?"

* * *

**there we go! please review! thanks for reading! also, go submit a tribute or a stylist in my new DIY hunger games story, The Winner Never Wins!**


	12. Prim

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile...I've been extremely busy! This is Prim's poem...I don't know, it's not one of my bests, but I think it's okay.**

**D/C: Don't own these characters.**

**C/: I OWN this poem. So don't steal. It's against the LAW.**

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen**

President Snow, what have you done?

You told my sister that she won!

You said she won your little Games,

You promised her a life of ease and fame.

I'm glad to have my sister back,

But there are some things that she lacks.

I see that sadness in her eyes

When she remembers Rue's demise.

She won't sing to me anymore

And for that, I do not thank you for.

I see her face smoldering with hate

When she remembers it's you that sealed her fate.

I hear her cries late in the night.

I hear her wake up screaming in fright.

Your Games have changed my sister dear

Into someone who's far even when she's near.

I don't think she'll ever be the same

All thanks to you and your "exciting" Games.

It seems like Katniss is always under your attack.

Please, I just want my real sister back!

* * *

**Yeah...so...yeah. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
